The girl behind the mask the true story of Rinoa
by SimplyAshley21
Summary: 5 years after the adventure the characters face, Rinoa thought the worst was all over... or so she thought. Her past starts to bother her as she struggles to find out what happened.
1. Flashbacks Throughout time

The Girl Behind The mask. (the true story of Rinoa)  
  
CHAPTER 1 "Flashbacks throughout time"  
  
A/N This is my first story on here and I hope you guys like it. PLEASE R and R! (that would make me happy)  
Oh and I do not own any Final Fantasy characters In this story or any song lyrics presented in this story so yea.  
  
"Mommy!" Rinoa yelled out the car as it was driving away from her "RINOA! COME BACK!" screamed her mother as the car drove off.  
"NOOOOOOO!" little Rinoa screamed as she woke up.  
  
Sweat poured from her body as she sat straight up in her bed. She looked over to her dresser and saw the anti-depressant pills and stuffed them into her dresser. Someone then knocked on the door. She got up and looked out of the door it was Squall. She pulled her sweat pants down a little lower on her hip to show a little stomach. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey Squall." Squall grabbed her and kissed her while doing so tumbled into her dorm room and pressed her against the wall lightly while making-out with her. He sneakily started to pull her sweatpants a little lower, hoping he got her riled up enough to take that big step but she stopped him. "Sorry." Rinoa said embarrassed.  
"No, it's really ok. I should have asked you first." Squall knew she was still a virgin and respected that by waiting until she was ready.  
"So, I guess your in a good mood, I could tell. Are you going to the club Saturday night with all of us?" Squall said.  
"Sure! It sounds like fun! We all have a lot to catch up on after that whole sorceress thing." "Yea, it will be a great time… OH SHOOT! I'm late for class! My professor will SURLY have my head!" "Ok babe, I love ya!" Rinoa said cheerfully.  
"Love you to!" Squall kissed her goodbye and ran out the door.  
  
Rinoa looked down at the floor. Lonely once again. She decided to go back to sleep.  
"DADDY STOP!" Rinoa's father threw a vase slightly missing her mothers head. "That will show you to mess with me again!" Rinoa's dad said angrily.  
Rinoa's mother slowly slid down the walk crying until she sat in the floor. The scene little Rinoa saw was to much for her to bear. She ran toward her father.  
"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING! HOW DARE YOU HURT MOMMY!" "SHUT-UP YOU LITTLE RUNT! I CAN TELL YOU WILL GROW INTO A NUSCENCE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" He slapped little Rinoa's face as she fell to the floor and so did the tears.  
  
"I'M NOT A NUSCENCE!" Rinoa screamed as she woke up. She was silent for a few seconds and burst into tears. After gathering her thoughts and stability she got up to take her pill. She went to go get the pills out of her dresser and under some socks she found her needle and a bottle of heroin. She quickly covered them up and took her pill.  
"I have to get ready for class."  
  
A/N Well? That's my first chapter please tell me what you think so I can see if I will continue! (sorry if it was a short chapter!) 


	2. Rinoa Struggles

Chapter 2 "Rinoa struggles"  
A/N (Ok chapter 2. I decided to do another chapter because some people might have read it and not have been able to respond because I forgot to uncheck that stupid box in my profile so PLEASE RR! It's greatly appreciated. Also if anyone has any suggestion as to upcoming chapters that is also helpful. I WANNA MAKE A STORY YOU GUYS LOVE! so I hope you enjoy!)  
  
(Thanks Katy! coughyourtheswiftypatterson!itsalltherageinchina!cough sorry for those who didn't get it inside joke!)  
  
"Sorry I'm late again Mrs. riley I overslept." Rinoa said. This was her excuse each  
  
time.  
"Rinoa this is the third time in a row. I'm starting to get worried. Rinoa you might fail this  
  
class!"  
  
"Please don't do that! I have been trying real hard and I want it to go to good use!"  
  
"Well start getting to class on time!"  
  
"Ok Mrs. Riley."  
  
Rinoa took her seat next to Selphie.  
"Rinoa did you do last nights homework?" Selphie whispered to Rinoa.  
  
"Oh SHOOT! NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Selphie disappointed.  
Selphie passed her homework to Rinoa for her to copy. Selphie felt sorry for Rinoa, and noticed  
  
that she had been acting weird lately and was kind of worried.  
  
"Thanks Selphie I really owe you one."  
  
"No problem."  
The teacher came around to collect homework and was surprised Rinoa had her homework.  
  
"Wow Rinoa I'm very pleased to see you have you homework!"  
Selphie lightly laughed  
  
"yea... thanks."  
After Class  
Selphie ran down the hall to catch up to her distressed friend.  
"RINOA!"  
  
"Oh hey Selphie! I can't thank you enough for doing that for me. I'm so afraid of failing."  
  
"Hey, Rinoa? How come you are always late for class?"  
  
"(lightly laughs/ sighs) I told you... I oversleep. It's a bad habit."  
  
"Are you ok Rinoa? Because you have been acting really weird lately. Your not the same "LETS GO  
  
SHOPPING ALL DAY TODAY" Type girl anymore."  
  
"I'm fine, I just need some time alone."  
  
"Alright I trust you. Are you going to the party!?"  
  
"Yea, sounds like fun!"  
  
"Alright I'll see ya then. You know its tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Alright. Bye Rinoa!"  
  
"Bye Selphie."  
  
Rinoa hated to lie to her friend like that. She hoped Squall didn't notice she was uneven so she didn't have to lie to him. That's one thing Rinoa didn't need right now. Rinoa started to walk down the hall She started to think to herself.  
  
"Hey Rinoa! what happened? Why are you like this? I have so many questions to ask myself. I'm so confused. What happened when I was small? I mean I know my parents divorced but why? Why was I ripped from my mom's arms and forced to live with my dad? How would my life change if I had stayed with my mom? I problably wouldn't know anyone here now. I probably wouldn't even be here now." Rinoa wasn't paying attention at all and ran into a man.  
  
"OW! Oh my! i'm really sorry!"  
Rinoa wiped the dirt off her clothes and stood up meeting her eyes with his.  
  
"I...um...well..."  
  
"No, it was my fault." Said the man.  
Rinoa looked at him and found herself staring.  
  
"Oh I'm really sorry! It was my fault I wasn't looking."  
  
"Neither was I."  
They both laughed.  
  
"Have I seen you around?" The Man asked.  
  
"I don't think so... Whats your name?"  
  
"Eric, Eric drumand. And yours?"  
  
"Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
"Well it was very nice to meet you Rinoa and I hope we meet again."  
  
"Yea... i hope we do to."  
He waved goodbye and walked away.  
  
Rinoa smiled. He was exreamly nice and extreamly good looking at that. But to her Squall was way hotter than any other man she had. Or was he?  
  
A/N I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I have a scandalous trick up my sleeve with these two people! OO any suggestions to what you want to happen are accepted and I will try to make them work in my story and Reviews are wanted by ME! I want to know wht you think. CHAPTER 3 COMING UP! (sorry if the chapter was short again.) 


	3. The diffrence between wrong and right

Chapter 3 "The difference between wrong and right."  
  
A/N This is the event everyone has been waiting for especially me! This is where things get juicy!! RR!!!!!!!!!! IF you have any suggestions of what shall happen after this DON'T BE HESITENT!  
  
It was 3 hours until the party and Rinoa was getting nervous. "God ! What if Selphie tells Squall about the way I've been acting!" She was a nervous wreak. To take the pain and nervousness away she decided to go to the mall and shop for a dress.  
  
"OH SHOOT! No one told me if the party was casual or not!" Rinoa flipped up her cell phone and dialed Squall's number.  
"Hey baby was up?" Rinoa said with a delightful cheer.  
"Nothing, I just got up from a nap, your still coming to the party right?" "OF COURSE! I just have one single question." "What is that question?" "Is the party a casual or a formal or semi- formal party?" "Only my girlfriend would ask a question like that!" Rinoa smiled "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME LIKE THAT!" Squall laughed back "I'm sorry baby, it's a formal ball. Like a reunion of the savior's of the world." Rinoa chuckled "Wow, is that a small title or what?" She said sarcastically. "So like it's all of us and the garden students and administration?" "Yeah, then the 6 of us are going to a club." "That sounds great! Alright I'll see ya then!" "Alright baby, I love you." "Love ya to!" Rinoa hung up.  
  
"Alright a formal dress." Rinoa felt a big sigh of relief when she talked to Squall. She was happy and she could laugh and have fun. She could forget about all the things in her mind and only focus on him. And he was a good kisser! She didn't want to let him know about the whole nightmares and pills because then their relationship won't be the same. He'll be more serious and she will lose the fun in the relationship and they will probably parish. She didn't want that.  
  
"THIS ONE IS CUTE!" She tried it on. It was a purple dress and it went down to her knees and flared out. On the lower chest area it laced down and in the chest area it was kind of scrunched. "I LOVE IT! AND IT'S ONLY………300 GIL!" She got it in a heartbeat.  
  
Rinoa got home and hung her dress up on the back of her door and realized she needed to take her pill. She got the pills and saw the Heroin.  
  
"I don't need these to get my problems off my mind."  
She threw it away. She took her pill and found she was really depressed.  
"I need a drink."  
  
She went to the local bar. When she got there the music was screaming in her ear. And the smoke from the cigarettes was giving her a headache, but she didn't seem to care. She sat down and asked for a brass monkey.  
"Here ya go lady." said the bartender.  
Rinoa then heard a familiar voice, she didn't know if it was a sound from hell or a sound of an angel.  
"Do I know you?"  
It was Eric.  
"May I?"  
"Sure!"  
He sat down next to her and also asked for a brass monkey.  
"It's my favorite drink."  
"MINE TO!" Rinoa said excitedly. She could tell this would be a good conversation.  
"So, what are you doing tonight?"  
" Um, I'm going to the ball for the reunion of the saviors of the world."  
He laughed.  
"Oh yea, that. I'm going to! I just came here like a year ago and I love it here at this garden. I can't wait to meet the people that saved the world! It will be a real honor."  
Rinoa laughed and ordered another drink for him and her.  
"I'm one of them."  
"No way... you joking right?"  
"I'm not joking! I was there the whole thing!"  
"Oh My GOSH! I'm so honored to meet you! AND TO KNOW YOU! This is like a dream come true!"  
"Well...I... please, don't treat me differently because I helped save the world that really bothers me. I mean Yea I was brave and helped, and I practically turned evil, and almost helped destroy the world, but then saved it doesn't mean I and all of us should be treated like god. All I want is to be normal. If I knew we would get as much attention as we have gotten I would have stayed evil and never come back to reality, because all of the fame has gotten to me and screwed my life up... Permanently. Oh god... I drank to much."  
Eric stared at her blankly.  
"After this whole thing... and during I got homesick. And thought about my dad. And something inside of me wasn't there. It was my mom. I mean I had memories of my mom, and they were good ones... But what ever happened to her? I wonder if she is still alive... if she is thinking about me right now, and if she is proud of me for what I did, and that I have done something with my life. These questions keep me going everyday to pursue what I need to know. I need to know what happened and why."  
Eric ordered another brass monkey for the both of them and looked at Rinoa.  
Rinoa was practically in tears.  
He reached out and hugged her... for a long time while she cried on his shoulder.  
Eric was the first one she had ever said this to. She never said this to Squall, and he was her boyfriend.  
Rinoa laughed "Thanks... I needed that."  
"No problem."  
She noticed something different... He had frosted his hair so now their were patches of blonde in his brown hair which made him even hotter than he was.  
Rinoa stared into his big green eyes, and he stared into her brown eyes.  
She turned to take her drink and wiped her eyes with her hand "Um...Want to dance?"  
"Sure!"  
  
They both got their drinks and hit the dance floor.  
Get low was playing, how appropriate.  
After a couple more drinks they were having an extremely fun time, both of them... together. Soon She was dancing all over him and he was dancing all over her.  
  
As Rinoa was freak dancing with Eric she turned her head and kissed him... then they stopped dancing and headed over to a couch... and made-out. After a good 30 minutes Rinoa asked Eric to get off her to let her breathe. He was practically down her pants. She went to the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror... Her hair was a wreak and her makeup was smeared. lipstick was all over her face and her clothes were crooked. She then felt a sudden emotion of guilt and betrayal. For she had done something that she never thought she would do... She cheated on her beloved Squall. She then realized she was about a half an hour late for the ball she freaked and ran to get Eric. "COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO! I'M LATE FOR THE BALL!"  
She was thinking to herself "What will Squall think, what will he say?"  
  
A/N End of Chapter... It's time this kicks in! I can't wait to make the next chapter for you guys to read! RR! 


	4. Rinoa gets more than she deserves

Chapter 4 "Rinoa asks for more than she deserves"  
  
A/N What will happen? What will become of Squall And Rinoa? What about Eric? Will Rinoa find Her mother? Will she ever find what happened to her parents? These are the ongoing questions everyone and me are asking. To tell you the truth I'm writing as I go along. No plan what so ever. So like when I'm working on one chapter I have idea's for other chapters so It's all fun! HERE IS THE LONG AWATED PARTY CHAPTER! RR! hintTheanswertotheEricquestionwillbeansweredinthischapterhint (If you can't read that don't bother you will find out.)  
  
Rinoa told Eric to meet her at the entrance of the dorm hallway when he was ready, She told him to hurry as fast as he could.  
  
Rinoa ran into her dorm and quickly jumped into the shower to get the smoke and sweat smell off of her body so Squall wouldn't find out. She was afraid if Squall was going to be mad at her for being late, none the less coming late with another guy... Who she messed with without Squall knowing. Eric may be hot... and a good listener... and a good dancer... and better kisser, but Rinoa loved Squall more. And she showed how much she loved him by messing with Eric. Rinoa was extremely depressed and anxious and ashamed. So many Emotions packed into one... she could barely take it anymore. In a state of sudden anger Rinoa screamed really loudly, and was surprised the whole school didn't hear her. She was hoping someone would, so she would feel that someone was there for her eternally to help her get off her feet. But no one was. There was no one there to catch her when she falls... scary huh? She slowly slid down the shower until she was laying on the floor of the tub. The shower water felt like rain which brought back memories...  
  
"I'm sorry mommy... I'm sorry Daddy... I can't take this anymore, all the fighting and all of the screaming, all of the breaking... I can't live here anymore."  
  
The little 5 year old Rinoa had a suit case of things and a rain coat on. She looked in her parents room. There was her dad... With a bottle of whiskey next to the bed. She took one last look and moved onto the living room. There was her mom, sleeping on the couch with the T.V blaring. Rinoa took one look at her mom and at the clock. It was 12:30 in the morning.  
  
"Love you guys... but you obviously don't love each other... and I can't bare to see that."  
  
Rinoa left in the pouring rain. After an hour of searching she found a cardboard box . She was wet and cold. She laid down on the cardboard box and took out her blanket she brought with her. The rain fell on her face as she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Rinoa lifted herself from the bottom of the tub and turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She got out of the tub and brushed her teeth to get the alcohol smell off of her breath. She brushed her hair... Which Eric ran through his hands. Mostly everything about her body was now touched by sin. By lies. She now hated herself, and the horrible mess she got herself into. She couldn't stop crying. She put on her dress and straightened her hair. She wiped her eyes and applied make-up to her red face. She was still kind of drunk. She grabbed her purse and put on her high heel shoes. She turned out the light and closed the door. Three seconds later she ran back into her dorm and took her pill and an Advil. Then she left to meet Eric.  
  
While going to meet Eric she was holding back a river of tears. Which was hard to do. But she did. With a Frown on her face she meet with Eric.  
  
"Wow! You look so good!"  
Rinoa smiled slightly... He made her feel a little better. As if there was hope.  
  
"Thanks... so do you."  
Eric had that skater look. He had his shirt half tucked in and his bow was kind of crooked. He had on Dickies and a pair of skater shoes.  
  
"Alright lets hurry up!"  
Rinoa and Eric ran toward the ball room and Rinoa with a frown on her face quickly turned that frown into a fake smile to show everyone she was happy, which was another lie. She slowly opened the doors, everyone stopped and stared at them. Squall looked puzzled. Rinoa's face turned red, and then something she never expected happened. They all clapped. Everyone there clapped. Then the headmaster took the mike.  
  
"Introducing the late but very beloved Rinoa Heartilly!"  
Rinoa slowly made her way into the crowd.  
  
"I'll see you later!" Rinoa whispered into Eric's ear.  
Rinoa made her way toward Squall. Her heart was racing.  
  
"Hey!" She said to him  
  
"Hey... um who is he?"  
Squall pointed toward Eric. Oh no... Rinoa had to lie. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well... The thing is I overslept and I rushed to get ready and I ran into him and he was late to and so we decided to enter together so we both could feel stupid instead of separate. I got to know him and he seems like you a lot! You should get to know each other, I'm sure you guys could be friends!"  
Squall looked at Rinoa weird.  
  
"OK... I trust you." he said surprisingly  
  
"Seriously? Oh good... I was afraid you would think the wrong thing."  
  
"Nah... you would never do that to me!"  
Rinoa's heart sank to her feet. Once again she held back tears.  
  
"Right! Never... that's for low lifers." She said her voice breaking.  
  
"Are you ok?" Once again she had to lie.  
  
"Yea... I have a little bit of a sore throat."  
  
"Oh... too bad... or I would kiss you."  
  
"Yea... you wouldn't want to catch it."  
  
"By the way... you look incredible."  
  
"Thanks."  
Squall took Rinoa to the dance floor. They slow danced for a while and then headed toward the drink stand to take a breather and drink some champagne. More beloved alcohol for little innocent Rinoa.  
  
Soon Rinoa was seriously over drinking. She tumbled over to Eric and put her arms around him.  
  
"Dance With me!" She said obnoxiously. "Rinoa... your drunk."  
"NO I'M NOT! PLEASE DANCE WITH ME!"  
Eric sighed.  
"Ok."  
Eric grabbed Rinoa and danced with her. Squall was looking the whole time. She was dancing way more with Eric than him and he was getting suspicious. Squall walked over to the tired Eric and Intoxicated Rinoa.  
"Rinoa... Can I talk to you?"  
"SURE THING SQUALL! Who knows... maybe you'll get lucky... If you play your cards right!"  
Squall then knew Rinoa was out of it.  
"I think you need to go to your dorm room Rinoa... Your really out of it."  
Rinoa sighed and looked seriously into Squall's eyes.  
"Maybe your right. Hold on I need to ask someone a question."  
She properly walked over to Eric who was talking to his friends. She stumbled a couple of times.  
"Hey Eric... I'm gonna head to my dorm room. I need to talk to you about something... real important. Please meet me there." Rinoa walked away. Eric had been over drinking to. His friends were hooting and whistling while Rinoa looked behind her and winked at him while he was staring at her with his jaw dropped.  
Rinoa headed to her dorm room.  
  
At about 12:30 Eric slowly and quietly entered into Rinoa's dorm room. He was afraid he would get caught by the guards. He quietly shut the door behind him and saw Rinoa. She sat in a chair facing toward the door.  
  
"Bout time you got here."  
"Sorry I'm late... my friend needed help back into his dorm room."  
Rinoa was holding a glass of wine. She asked Eric if he wanted some he gladly accepted. Eric grabbed a seat next to her and Rinoa looked into his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how much you've helped me."  
"Well thanks! I feel I've helped you overcome things."  
"No... I really want to thank you. I can't tell you how much you have."  
Rinoa put her glass of wine down and leaned toward Eric and kissed him. He gladly returned. Eric lightly placed her against a wall and slowly started unzipping Rinoa's dress. she didn't do anything. He undid her dress to reveal a black slip. He placed her on the table and Rinoa gladly accepted. She felt he deserved it. He never made any moves on her and he was a gentleman. What Eric didn't realized was that she was a virgin. What Rinoa didn't realize was that she wouldn't remember any of this the next morning.  
  
A/N End of chapter. chapter 5 on the way! I'm gonna use some suggestions I got in my reviews in the next chapter so it should be a good one! RR PLEASE! and suggestions are still valuable 


	5. Rinoa pays

Chapter 5 "Rinoa Pays"  
A/N I'm Really sorry for the long... very long delay. I got a new boyfriend and I've been on the phone a lot... ironicly his name is... Eric... isn't that creppy? well R&R THANKS! 

Rinoa woke up the next morning with a massive headache and she felt sick. She got out of bed and took a shower. She went back into her room and saw a figure under sheets. Rinoa was then scared. "Who's there?" she said scared.  
"OH hey... good morning"  
Rinoa was confused.  
"I had a fun time last night"  
Rinoa then remembered. She didn't feel at all good after that.  
"Oh my god... did we?"  
"YEA! you don't remember because i sure do!"  
"SHIT!" Rinoa ran out the door and into the bathroom. She threw up.  
"Hey... are you ok?" Eric said conserned

"NO I'M NOT! I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I WAS SAVING MYSELF FOR MARRAGE!" Rinoa yelled.  
"You were a Virgin?"  
"Yea!"  
"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"  
"YEA!"  
"WELL THAT WONDERFUL TO HEAR! GREAT"  
Eric and Rinoa sounded like a couple fighting then they calmed down.  
"Listen, I've found that I love you a lot and maybe I should dump Squall."

"Well... that would be nice, but you guys look good together"  
"Yea... but you are more of a gentalman and I like that"  
"Well... thanks"  
"And... I had fun last night... for the first time in a while" said Rinoa kind of embarrased.  
They both looked at each other.

"Well... I love you to Rinoa"  
She smiled and they hugged and kissed.

Eric hopped into the shower and got dressed and left. Rinoa took an advil and an anti- depressant pill and layed down. She was waiting for Squall then she heard a knock on her door she look in the eye hole and it was Squall. She started to tear up as she opened the door.

A/N WELL? sorry for the shortness... i don't have a lot of time. I'm DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS! R&R!


End file.
